


Comfort

by CaptainSwanIsTimeless



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanIsTimeless/pseuds/CaptainSwanIsTimeless
Summary: After Emma goes to lie down, Killian checks on her. (Missing scene in 5x02).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on October 6th 2015.

The gold began to slowly fade from her hand as her skin finally returned to its usual pinky tone. The sense of relief was beginning to make its way through her.

"Come on." Emma whispered, staring at the last lingering flecks of gold. "Go away. I won't allow you to spread."

A gentle knock came from the doorway, making her jump and snap out of her trance. Emma quickly looked back down at her hand, before turning back to the doorway, trying to calm her breathing. She didn't want to think what would happen if Mary Margaret saw the gold skin.

"Emma. It's Killian. Are you alright?" His voice was soft, as though he was trying to approach her delicately.

"Fine." She called, making sure to hide her golden looking hand as she opened the wooden door slowly.

Emma was met with a soft smile as Killian looked down at her, as though he was checking to see if she was really alright.

"You looked rather ill before, love. It seems your magic appears to be weakening you when using it." He had a small, relieved smile written across his handsome features.

Emma stepped back and opened the door wider so he could enter, and once he was in the large room, she shut the door quietly, before following him over to the velvet couch by the window, both sitting down.

"That was quite a kiss." He chuckled, nervously rubbing the spot behind his ear.

Emma offered him a small smile, a slight red tinge covering her cheeks. "I don't know what came over me."

One look at Killian, and she could see that he wasn't buying her story, yet again he was quite perceptive, and not much ever got past him.

"Emma, love. You can tell me anything. What really happened back there? Who were you talking to?" Killian reached out and took a hold of her hand, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles in a soothing manner.

"The darkness appeared." Emma whispered. "And when I used my magic to heal Robin, I…I enjoyed it. I needed to remind myself of goodness and by kissing you, I did so, but my magic and loving it came with a price."

Very slowly, Emma revealed her left hand to him and held it out so he could see the gold glinted skin.

"I can't use my magic, or this will happen."

Killian took a hold of her outstretched hand and peered closely at it, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Swan, there's nothing wrong with your hand. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Look closely." Emma insisted, starting to feel confused herself. "Don't you believe me?"

Killian's eyes widened in shock. "Of course I believe you that something is wrong, but whatever it was is now gone. Come here."

He opened his arms for her to move into, and very slowly, she did, sighing happily when his arms wrapped around her, holding her in his warm embrace.

"I don't think you should use magic again." He said, looking down at her in a concerned manner. "I knew it was a bad idea to use it back there."

"I had to save, Robin. Regina couldn't lose him." Emma replied, sighing heavily. "You are right though. I can't use magic again, not until we find Merlin and he defeats the darkness. I can't risk going out of control and as you would say, look like a crocodile."

Killian smiled softly at her little joke at the end and tightened his hold. "Your parents, Henry and I are here now. We're going to stop at nothing to save you."

Emma nodded and looked out the window into the dimly lit gardens that belonged to the palace. Things went silent between them, the only sounds that could be heard was their soft breathing. Emma glanced back down at her hand, and sure enough, there was no flickers of gold in sight.

"Emma, I have a question though." Killian spoke after another few moments. "Earlier, when Arthur asked who the savior was, why didn't you step forward?"

"I'm not the savior anymore." Emma lied. "You know, I'm tethered to the dark one."

"You are the savior until you believe otherwise, but I'm not buying it. Something was holding you back."

Emma pulled back and looked at him, a soft sigh coming from her. "I think you know."

"Regina controlled you not to, didn't she?" Killian asked, darkness flickering behind his blue orbs. "Even after I told everyone that it had to be your choice."

Emma placed her hand over his in an attempt to calm him down. "I know you did, and I wasn't happy either, and I made sure to tell her that, but Regina had good intentions."

Killian sighed. "She just better bloody well hope it doesn't backfire on her. Or that could be a disaster."

Emma shrugged. "If it does, it's her mess and she will have to deal with it herself. Anyway, I think I'm going to lay down."

"Of course." Killian watched as Emma moved to the bed, before laying down, and moving around until she was comfortable.

"You can stay if you want." She whispered.

Killian chuckled. "I'd love to and make sure that you are okay, but I think I need to get back to the others, before your father thinks we're doing more than just talking. I've already been gone long enough for a simple check-up."

Emma smiled as he made his way over to her, before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers gently. Emma smiled into his kiss, as his hand came to rest on her cheek in a tender manner. After a few moments, he pulled back and caught his breath, his cheeks red with blush.

"Get some rest, Emma. I'll come back later to see if you are feeling any better."

Emma nodded and watched as he began to walk out of the room. Once the door closed behind him, Emma smiled, but it quickly disappeared as she soon as she looked back down at her hand. The gold skin was back, and Emma knew in that moment, she needed Killian. The gold had disappeared when he'd been near, and returned once he left. And in that moment, Emma was determined to stay as close as she could to Killian, until they found Merlin.

She rested for only ten minutes, before heading back up to the tower. Robin was now sat up, and Regina was by his side. Behind them, stood her parents and Killian as Arthur apologized about Percival's actions, and praised Regina for the magic that Emma had done.

"Ah, Lady Emma, glad to see that you are feeling better." Arthur smiled, as he turned to face her. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm fine." Emma replied, as she moved into the room, linking her arm through Killian's.

"Very well. I shall leave you all for the night. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask our maids, or explore the castle if you wish. If there is anything I can do to make up for Percival, let me know."

Arthur bowed before leaving them all in the tower.

"Emma, are you sure you are okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma glanced back down at her hand and smiled, before looking back up into Killian's blue eyes.

"Perfectly fine."


End file.
